An electronic device has a communication function. In relation to the communication function, the electronic device includes an antenna.
According to the related art, an antenna arranged in an electronic device may include various physical elements to secure the performance of an antenna and prevent static electricity introduced through the antenna. Due to the physical elements, it is difficult to make the electronic device slim.